My Own Miracle
by twilightadic921
Summary: Bella is just an ordinary girl, who never felt loved. But one day, after downloading a chat app, she gets a message from her dream boy. Will she risk everything she's ever known to be with him, or will her family control every decision she makes? Follow Bella through love, heartbreak and everything of being a teenager, in love with a boy she's never met.


**Hello everyone! My name is Kaitlin, and after a very long debate with myself, I have decided to write my very own fanfic! I am a 10****th**** grader in high school and I am often very busy! I have pledged to try and write as much as I can. This story is based off of true events in my life. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters! I'm just here to make her characters come alive again. But please understand, I do not own one ounce of the Twilight Saga, it's all Stephanie Meyer's. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy ****My Own Miracle****. **

"Yes! I'm home!" I exclaimed, walking through my front door, into the cool air of the house. I had a Columbus Day parade earlier, and I was dreaming of being out of my smelly, heavy band uniform and into my favorite pair of sweat pants.

"Hi Bella, how was the parade?" my mom asked, standing at the kitchen counter cutting up vegtables.

"It was alright, I just hung out with Angela." Angela was my best friend. We've known each other since diapers. She played the flute, and I played the clarinet

"That's good. How is she dealing with the situation with her parents?"

Angela's parents were in the middle of getting a divorce. Along with Angela, she had two younger brothers, Seth and Jacob. I loved them all like family. Angela's parents saw me as one of their own. My mom often went over the Weber house for coffee and cake to chat with Angela's mom.

"She's alright. I told her to stay strong for her brothers." I knew what it was like to not have parents that were together. My mom left my dad when I was one because he was an alcoholic. I haven't seen him in the past two years; I guess I'm not important.

"I guess I'll go take a shower. I feel gross and I smell like poop." I pretended to sniff my arm pit and I made a face of disgust.

"Alright! We're having soup for dinner tonight!" my mom said loudly as I was climbing the stairs.

When I reached my room, I flung the door open and ran to my bed. I plopped down on the side and fell over, burying my face in the newly washed bed spread. After realizing that I was making the bed smell, I jumped up quickly and went to my dresser. I pulled out a sport's bra, white panties, black yoga pants and a maroon t-shirt; the color of my school. I walked into my own bathroom, put my clothes of the counter and started the shower. When the water was at the perfect temperature, I undressed and stepped in, closing my zebra print shower curtain. I first washed my hair, and rinsed out the soap. Then I put in conditioner, and while I waited for that to set in, I shaved and washed my body with my coconut lime body wash. I rinsed my hair and my body, turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried off, wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. I dried off again, wrapped my hair up in the towel and got changed. Once I was changed, I took my hair down and brushed it through. When all the knots were gone, I French braided it and I applied my favorite lotion to my body, put my laundry in the laundry basket and stepped back into my room. I sat down on my bed, and reached on my night stand for my phone. 35 messages!

"What the hell?" I whispered, unlocking my phone. The messages weren't from my text inbox, but from the new chat app I downloaded. I clicked on the app and looked in my inbox at the messages.

_Creep. Creep. Molester. EW, not in a million years._

"Wait a second…." I whispered as I saw the message I was waiting for. The screen read 'eac4407' and next to that was a picture of the most attractive boy I've ever seen. I clicked on the message and saw his text. 'Hello bellaswan913, I noticed how pretty your profile picture was, and I just wanted to say hello. Have a good day'. I squealed and replied back, hoping I wasn't too late.

'Hello eac4407, thank you for the compliment. I really appreciate it. You're not bad looking either. Have a good day.'

I stood up off of my bed, and jumped around. _Finally, a cute boy likes me!_ I thought.

"Bella Marie, dinner!" I heard my mom call and I ran down the stairs with the biggest smile on my face.

**There you go! My first chapter of ****My Own Miracle****! I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you can. Remember, many of these things has happened in my life and I would like to share them with you. **** ~Kaitlin**


End file.
